Sentimientos
by SS-Shooting star
Summary: ¿Qué tan difícil podía ser el poner una cara tonta? [Short-Fic] De las etapas del hermoso SS formando una familia C:
1. ¡Seremos padres!

**Hola.**

**Sentimientos**

.

_"Sasuke-kun... ¡Vamos a ser padres!"_

**S**u corazón se detiene en el momento en el que escucha tan hermosas palabras salir de la boca de Sakura y antes de pueda procesar tan asombrosa noticia siente como la chica de ojos jade que le ha dado tanto a lo largo de su vida le rodea en un fuerte abrazo.

—Seremos padres—Susurra Sasuke al mismo tiempo que sus brazos lentamente rodean y aprietan el cuerpo de la persona que más ama.

Pequeñas y silenciosas lágrimas escapan de sus azabaches ojos, después de mucho tiempo ha vuelto a llorar de felicidad.

—Sakura...—Él aprieta más el agarre alrededor del cuerpo de la Haruno y con un nudo en la garganta que acompaña a las silenciosas gotas saladas que se escabullen de sus orbes pronuncia en un tono débil pero lleno de sentimientos — Gracias.

_Tendría una familia... de nuevo. _

El llanto en su esposa se hace presente y segundos después pronuncia palabras que no logran ser entendibles por el constante hipido que ha surgido en ella.

—Tonta—Una sonrisa de lado adorna su rostro.

_Todo estará bien Sasuke-kun._

.

.

Sera un Short-Fic no creo que superen los tres capítulos.

#SasuSakuCannon

Me harían muy feliz si comentaran :)


	2. Caras graciosas

**G**racias por comentar :)

si lo sé, el anterior ha sido muy corto o pero es que últimamente tengo dificultades para escribir algo bien ;w;

.

.

.

**A**l día siguiente, él se encontraba solo en la casa que compartía con su pelirrosa compañera de equipo, ella como era de esperarse ante tal importante suceso se encontraba en la florería Yamanaka compartiendo cada detalle con su mejor amiga Ino, lo cual indudablemente significaba que en pocos días, tal vez tres o cuatro, toda Konoha estaría enterada de que un nuevo Uchiha llegaría al mundo.

Suspiró e intento disipar todo pensamiento de su mente, ya que no tenía claro si la idea de que todo mundo supiera de su vida amorosa con Sakura le agradaba o no.

Por otra parte, él podría haber intentado ser algo más social y haber ido a conversar con Naruto acerca del hecho de que en tan sólo nueve meses se convertiría en padre, pero pensándolo bien, gracias a lo comunicativa que Ino era, el dobe no tardaría mucho en invadir su casa y fastidiarle con miles de preguntas.

Otro suspiro escapo de su boca.

**S**ería padre.

Pronto un pequeño humano proveniente de Sakura y él nacería; sus manos temblaron ante la idea y el tomate que segundos antes había conseguido del refrigerador y que planeaba comer terminó a unos centímetros de sus pies.

¿Sería él un buen padre?, tenía claro el hecho de que no permitiría que su hijo o hija guardara el más remoto pensamiento de que él no le amaba, después de todo él sabía perfectamente que la sensación que aquello producía era simplemente horrible.

Pero, ¿sería capaz de transmitir sus sentimientos a su pequeño retoño?. Si bien, había mejorado mucho en mostrar sus sentimientos cuando estaba con Sakura aún no se sentía preparado para andar por la vida permitiendole a las personas saber cuales eran sus ideas y sentimientos. Definitivamente, ser padre significaría un gran reto, pero se trataba de algo que esperaba con ansias y estaba seguro que lo disfrutaría.

.

Diez minutos después de haber comenzado a reflexionar sobre el papel de padre que quería y tendría que asumir, Sasuke se encontraba en el baño de su hogar, para ser más precisos, frente al espejo ubicado justo arriba del lavamanos, preparándose para hacer "caras raras" ante el espejo, porque después de todo cuando los bebés lloraban los adultos hacían gestos de lo más cómicos para lograr sacar una sonrisa a sus pequeños ¿no?, aunque en ese momento lo único que reflejaba el espejo era su rostro siendo tan neutral como siempre lo había sido.

Pero, ¿qué tan difícil podía ser el poner una cara "tonta"?

Respiró profundo, cerró los ojos y mentalmente contó hasta tres antes de abrir los ojos e improvisar una cara tonta.

Sacó su lengua y estiró sus ojos...

Una extraña sensación lo invadió y no pudo evitar el fruncir el ceño.

Parecía un completo idiota.

El sonido del timbre de la puerta interrumpió la mirada asesina que se estaba dirigiendo así mismo, después de todo aún no podía creer que se le había ocurrido hacer tal estupidez, le dio la espalda al espejo y comenzó a caminar a la puerta de entrada, cuando su mano tocó la perilla una ridícula idea cruzó por su mente... pasaron unos segundos antes de que el timbre volviera a sonar. Respiró profundo y se maldijo a sí mismo por lo que estaba a punto de hacer, pero definitivamente valía la pena dibujar una sonrisa en el rosto de su novia, aunque seguramente obtendría algo más que una sonrisa como respuesta, podría asegurar que Sakura tendría un ataque de risa.

Suspiró, contó mentalmente hasta tres y cuando abrió la puerta una nueva "cara graciosa" hizo aparición en su rostro... pero Sakura no estaba del otro lado de la puerta, el tiempo se detuvo mientras las caras de los padres de la Haruno mostraban total confusión ante lo que estaba ocurriendo, y en la comisura de los labios de kizashi comenzaban a amenazar con soltar una sonora carcajada.

Sasuke sintió su cara arder y antes de que alguno de los tres emitiera un sonido, el Sharingan se activó y los Haruno cayeron en un genjutsu que permitiría al Uchiha conservar su dignidad, se golpeo la frente al mismo tiempo que maldecía entre dientes, definitivamente el pasar tanto tiempo junto a Naruto estaba teniendo graves repercusiones en su capacidad intelectual, ¿Por qué no se le había ocurrido confirmar que se trataba de Sakura antes de abrir la puerta de su hogar con la cara más ridícula que jamás se hubiera visto en un Uchiha?

El sonido de alguien entrando en la casa provocó que un repentino escalofrío le recorriera la espalda. Observó a los señores Haruno que se encontraban acostados en los sillones y después de unos segundos se atrevió a mirar hacía el pasillo, desde donde los ojos jade de la chica que llevaba en su vientre el producto del amor que ambos se tenían observaban confundidos tal escena.

—¿Qué sucedió?—Preguntó con un leve fruncimiento del ceño que fue reemplazado por una sonrisa burlona al momento en que las mejillas de Sasuke se tornaron de un leve color rojizo.

—Hmp... Nada—Mintió, como si el hecho de ver a los progenitores de la chica inconscientes en el sillón fuera algo tan normal y cotidiano como observar al Uzumaki comiendo en Ichiraku´s.

Sakura entornó los ojos y se acerco a él con una sonrisa adornándole el rostro. —Creo que nuestro bebé sufriría un ataque de risa si llegará a ver "la cara" que has puesto—Pronunció antes de estallar en risas.

Él frunció el ceño.

—Molesta.

Ella repentinamente dejo de reír—Aunque ha dado un poco de miedo el verte hacer algo "gracioso", Sasuke-kun.

**—**Hmp.

Se dio la vuelta dispuesto a ir a encerrarse en su habitación pero la mano de Sakura tomando la suya lo detuvo.

—Serás un gran padre, Sasuke-kun.

..

.

Creo que si serán más de tres partes x)

Creo que Sasuke me ha quedado muy OOC

¿Comentarios?

Nos vemos :)


End file.
